Wafer Windmill
Wafer Windmill is the forty-first episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fifth episode of World Seven. This episode was released on June 11, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Wafer Vagabond. Story Before episode: Tiffi asks the Dutch Girl the item she is looking for. She replies that she has lost her wafer and says if she cannot find it she will eat the windmill. After episode: Tiffi uses a metal detector to find the wafer and the Dutch Girl does not worry about eating the windmill. New things *Nothing new is added. However, there is a unique twist to the ingredient exits as they are no longer just positioned on the extreme edges of the board. There are two ingredient levels with this feature. *The central Candy Cannon in Level 600 can dispense three types of items - Ingredients, Candy Bombs, and Liquorice Swirls. Previously, the Candy Cannons only dispensed a maximum of two types of items. Levels Wafer Windmill contains levels 591-605. *'Easiest level: Level 604' *'Hardest level: Level 593' This episode contains some hard levels like 591, 593, 596 and 603. It also contains level 600, an ingredient level. It is also the first level in which a dispenser dispenses 3 types of things. This episode is considered easier then the previous episode, Gummy Gardens. There are 8 jelly levels , 6 ingredients levels and 1 candy order level . Gallery/Directory Wafer Windmill Beginning.png|Before story Wafer_end.jpg|After story Level 591.png|Level 591 - |link=Level 591 Level 592.png|Level 592 - |link=Level 592 Level 593.png|Level 593 - |link=Level 593 Level 594.png|Level 594 - |link=Level 594 Level 595.png|Level 595 - |link=Level 595 Level 596.png|Level 596 - |link=Level 596 Level 597.png|Level 597 - |link=Level 597 Level 598.png|Level 598 - |link=Level 598 Level 599.png|Level 599 - |link=Level 599 600fb.png|Level 600 - |link=Level 600 Level 601.png|Level 601 - |link=Level 601 Level 602.png|Level 602 - |link=Level 602 603fb.png|Level 603 - |link=Level 603 604fb.png|Level 604 - |link=Level 604 605fb.png|Level 605 - |link=Level 605 Wafer Windmill Advance.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has Alliteration. *This is the 3rd episode in the row to have Alliteration. (39, 40, 41). *This episode was released on the same date of Jurassic Jaws in Dreamworld. *Wafer Windmill is the last episode by alphabetical order in reality. *This is the only episode to have 1 candy order level. *This is the fourth time the first word of the episode in the reality series is used before. It have Wafer like Wafer Wharf. The first time with Candy Town, Candy Factory, and Candy Clouds. Second with Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn, and third with Jelly Jungle and Jelly Wagon. If the dreamworld series are added in as well, it will be a total of six times (the fourth with Sleepy Slopes and Sleepy Sunrise and the fifth with Funky Factory and Funky Fortress). *This continues the trend of no timed levels as they are absent once again. *Level 591 and Level 604 are the levels without conveyor belts in this episode. **This breaks the trend of every level containing conveyor belts. *Level 600 has a dispenser which can dispense three types of items. *Levels 601 and 602 have ingredient exits which are not positioned on the extreme edges of the board. *There are 5 4-colours levels on this episode, which is more than most episodes. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes as they are absent once again. *This episode contains no cake bombs. *This is the first episode since Crunchy Castle which ends with an 4-coloured level. *Every level in this episode has some type of liquorice. (That is, if Conveyer Belts are made out of liquorice.) * This episode contains , a level that looks like a windmill like in the episode name, however, some people thinks it's a much controversial shape. * Like Sweet Surprise and Meringue Moor , this episode starts with a hard level. * Level 595 is the only jelly level containing single jellies in this episode. * All ingredient drop levels in this episode require 2 types of ingredients. * This episode contains the fourth string of more than two ingredients levels. Category:World Seven Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014